guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodstone Caves
General Description Getting There Go straight east from Gadd's Encampment, hugging the south wall. With careful manuevering you can avoid any fights on the way there. *When you get there, it will look like its blocked by a stone wall. The wall will begin to animate and lift out of the way. If you are in a hurry, you can walk through the stone wall to get to the portal. Quests Completing this dungeon requires three linked quests, all given by Saerin in Gadd's Encampment: *The Blade's Essence: Level 1: Killing Paranoia Ettin he will drop the dungeon key required to proceed to level two. He will also drop the quest item Shimmering Essence, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. *The Arrow's Point: Level 2: Killing the Crystal Ettin will drop the dungeon key required to proceed to level three. He will also drop the quest item Arcane Crystal Shard, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. *Crystal Method: Level 3: Killing the Eldritch Ettin will drop the quest item Spectral Crystal, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. Killing him will also complete the dungeon and spawn the Eldritch Chest. The chest will give one drop (gem, gold or green) for each party member. This quest is repeatable. Creatures Allies Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map on level 1 - Close to the steps to level 2 * 3 Hidden treasures next to Poison cloud traps on level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, by the Middle shrine on level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the end Shrine on level 2 * Secret Switch on the ground under poison trap next to 2nd Beacon of Droknar on level 3 that opens the door located at the beginning of level 3 * Hidden Treasure to the left of the Bloodstone * Hidden Treasure to the right of the Bloodstone * Hidden Treasure by the bridge leading out of the main chamber * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, on the top of the hill in the hidden chamber * Secret Area Level 3 ** Hidden treasure take the right passage at the fork, just before the bridge ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally - take left passage at fork, on top of hill ** Hidden treasure take left passage at fork, to the right of the hill Collectors Pekk Foes *'Incubus' * 20 Bloodthirst Incubus (Levels 1 and 2) * 20 Cryptwing Incubus (Levels 1 and 2) * 20 Stormcloud Incubus (Levels 1 and 2) *'Ettins' * 28 Forge Master (all Levels) * 28 Tomb Ettin (all Levels) *'Other' * 24 Enchanted Scythe (all Levels) * 24 Enchanted Shield (all Levels) Bosses *'Ettins' * 28 Crystal Ettin (Level 2) (during quest The Arrow's Point) * 29 Eldritch Ettin (Level 3) (during quest Crystal Method) Boss-like foes 26 First Inscribed (Levels 1 and 3) Rewards *1500 Dwarven Reputation Points *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Eldritch Sword ** Eldritch Maul ** Eldritch Staff *Gold item *Onyx Gemstone *Diamond Notes *Killing Forge Masters, Tomb Ettins, First Inscribed, as well as Paranoia, Crystal, and the Eldritch Ettin causes their linked Enchanted Shields to vanish without ever having to fight them (the Scythes will remain, however). *Many of the foe's are "non-fleshy" enemies, making builds that focus upon using corpses (as minion masters) less effective. However, there should be enough corpses to make a minion master useful inside the dungeon. *Being part of the main storyline, this dungeon is rather easy and can be completed regardless of DP due to conveniently located spawn points. *Make sure NOT to activate the Inscription Stone outside of the entrance, or you will be repeating Finding the Bloodstone. Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)